I'm So Sorry, Hermione
by Salver
Summary: We're in a rough. It can't end like this. I'm sorry  A one shot


**Disclaimer:** Praises for Queen Rowling and Chito Miranda for the brilliance that made this story possible! The song I used was translated to English and slightly edited because direct translation would be a tad awkward. Well anyway, read on and enjoy! :D

_I'm so sorry_. That's all I could think about right now. You haven't spoken to me since.

_I know you're mad._ I approached you cautiously. You kept your gaze away from mine.

_I didn't mean what I did._I know you think otherwise. It's not your fault. I screw up a lot but not as much as I did now.

_Whatever I said to you then, I was out of my head._Those words I wish I could take back. I could obliviate those memories away but it would be unfair. I don't want it that way.

_I'll try my best to change. I promise you, I swear._Believe me. I'll prove to you that I'm a better man.

_"__I'm so sorry._" We're better than this. I know where I went wrong.

_Are you listening?_You didn't give me as much as a glace. I sat beside you.

_"__I guess you're done with my shit."_I said as I held your hand. I brushed your soft ginger hair away from your face and tucked your locks behind your ear. You looked at me with remorse.

_My cocky attitude, I never liked to lose._ You tried to fix that about me. I tried too but my anger got the better of me again. I wasn't even in the right.

_I'm a dumbass who thinks that's all that matters._I'm never always right. You're Gryffindor's princess. A fucking genius! You're perfect. I'm shit compared to you. Why did I fuck this up?

_"__I'm so sorry."_I said once more, my free hand found your arm. You sighed heavily. "The same thing will happen." Your words were painful. You were giving up on me.

_Don't get carried away._I begged internally, gripping on to you tightly. It slipped my mind that I might have been hurting you at that moment but I didn't want to let go.

_I know I made it tough for you._I'm selfish; I'm a douchebag. I'm plain fuck but you stayed by my side when everybody left.

_You have to deal with a fuck up like me._I don't know how you managed so long.I fixed my gaze on the lips I haven't kissed for weeks until I felt your touch no longer. You pulled your hand away from mine. "Please, stop it already," you mumbled but it rang clear in my head.

_I keep on hurting you inadvertently._I never wanted to hurt you but I did it this time. I should have seen it coming.

_I'm so sorry._I meant it the first time we fought. I lied to you about myself. I told you a different story about my family. You knew I had ties to Death Eaters but I pretended the ties didn't run very deep. I told you they were after me when I was actually chasing after them. What about the second time? I was still seeing Pansy when we started dating. Neither one of you girls knew. I broke it up with Parkinson without a better reason than I fell for Granger. You realized I was desperate for a better girlfriend. What happened after that? Oh yeah, the series of pointless arguments about trivial things. We contested about nearly everything, trying to outdo each other. We fell apart. We weren't that strong. Everything was my fault. I brought the fallout.

_Where are you going?_ You got up and picked up your books. You didn't read them. You tried to preoccupy your mind, that's all. You were taking your first strides to the door. In a matter of moments, I wrapped my arms around you.

_Please stay here, don't just disappear,_I pleaded inside. Your books hit the floor because you stepped back and aimed your wand at me. Your eyes were cold but I could see the tears building up. You're a strong girl. You never liked me seeing your vulnerable side. "Don't touch me" you spat with a distinct tone of disdain. My knees grew weak.

_"__If you leave me like this, my life is through."_I said, sounding pathetic but I meant it. You lowered your wand. "No. I'm at the end of the rope. It's a vicious cycle that hurts me in the end." You don't understand. Without you, it's all over for me.

_Because you hold in your hand the heart I gave to you._And you took care of that heart. But right now, don't you see that it's breaking? It's shattering right in front of you.

_I really love you._"You promised you would make it up to me—"

_More than you would think_"—but you never did anything—"

_There's nothing else for me to say_ "—I'm tired of waiting for nothing—"

_Except I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it all_"—what we had was fun but it wasn't real—"

_I love you so much; please don't go away._"—just leave me alone, Draco."

_I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry for everything_

_(Oh my god. My sister helped me realize that this was actually my last relationship. Haha xD)_

-N. Nott


End file.
